Luna Stands Up
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Luna finally decides to tell Control off? How will it go? Well, you're just gonna have to read and find out, aren't you? This takes place after the events of volume 8, but before what happened in volume 9.


Luna Stands Up

Luna walked down the stairs of the home she shared with "Control" Jennifer Kajiwara" with a backpack over her shoulders, and a suitcase in her hands. Control had just kicked Dr. Andrew Collins out of the house, and Luna had been miserable ever since. Control had always been something of a bully to Luna, always putting her down, and making her feel like she is unimportant. But, she decided that enough was enough! She had told Dr. Andy that she was moving in with him and she vowed that no matter what, she would leave Control and never come back.

As Luna reached the door, Control noticed her and walked over to her. "Luna, where are you going?" Control said in a somewhat condescending manner. Luna looked back at her and gave her a glare that would make the Undertaker cower in fear. "I'm going somewhere far away from you!" Luna said, getting up in Control's face. Control looked surprised for a second, but got over it and looked just as angry as Luna did at the moment.

"You're not going anywhere! You have a mission to complete, and I'm going to make sure that you complete it," Control said while pushing Luna against a wall. "Fuck you and the mission! I don't care about you, the Agency, or anything else that has to do with you," Luna said as she pushed Control off of her. "I'm leaving, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it," Luna said as she headed back to the door after getting her suitcase back. Control then got a sad look on her face and knew that it was time for her to tell Luna how she really feels about her.

"Luna, wait!" Control said, not as condescending as before, in face sounded almost pleading. Luna sighed and stopped at the door and turned around to wait for Control to be done. "Look Luna, I know that I seem like I don't care about you, and I just care about the Agency, but that's not true. I really care about you Luna, and the reason was so hard on you was that the Agency might kill you if you don't work hard enough," Control admitted.

Luna just shook her head and laughed. "You care about me? BULLSHIT! You made me think I saw someone die, you constantly blame me for everything, you throw me under the bus when talking with the Agency leaders, you didn't let me have friends, or anything resembling a normal life, even as a young child and you just make my life in general miserable. Like it was some sort of living hell. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH!?" Luna screamed as tears fell from her face. Control just held her head down in guilt. "DO YOU!? ANSWER ME, YOU BITCH!" "YES OK! I'M SORRY! IS THAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY," Control shouted at Luna while crying.

"I'LL SAY IT A MILLION MORE TIMES IF IT MEANS YOU WON'T LEAVE. I don't my only daughter to hate me," Control shouted again, then went straight to mumbling the last sentence. Luna's ears perked up, now this was interesting. "What did you say?" Luna asked. Control's eyes shot wide open before realizing that she had divulged her secret. She took a deep breath and said "I'm your mother, Luna. You were created in a tube but I put you inside me and gave birth to you, like any mother would. Hell, you even have my DNA inside you, Luna". Control felt good getting that off her chest, but Luna just started laughing. It was actually more of an evil sounding chuckle. "You're my mom, huh? Well, some mom you were. And even though you are my mom, you're my mom in blood only. As far as I'm concerned, I have no mother, and if I did, it sure as fuck wouldn't be you," Luna said in a low voice as she walked right out of the door and out of Control's life forever.

Control's heart broke upon hearing those words, as she just collapsed on the floor. Luna heard Control's crying from the end of the driveway. She just shook her head and walked the 20 minutes to Dr. Andy's apartment. When Luna arrived, she was greeted by Dr. Andy. "Hi, Luna," Dr. Andy said simply as he gave Luna a hug. "Hi, Dr. Andy," Luna responded as she returned the hug. "You told her off didn't you?" Dr. Andy asked seriously after they broke apart. Luna looked at him and nodded her head. "Did she take it well?" Dr Andy asked again. Luna shook her head, and went to her room to unpack her things.

When she went back to school, she found out that Control had quit her job as the Noble High's science teacher. Most of the students were ecstatic, due to the harsh nature of Control's teaching methods. Luna was just happy he wouldn't have to see Control in school. After what she had told Control, it would be hard to face her ever again, and she was just fine with that. She also found out that Control had left the state as well. Luna went on with her day, not talking to Francesca and Oliver when they tried to apologize. She made new friends, and knew that she had made the right decision standing up to Control.

 **I know this was rather dark compared to the stuff I've been uploading recently, but this was something I wanted to put out. Control is one of my least favorite characters of all time, and it is about time someone told her off. This took place before book 9. I also hated the make up scene as Control didn't even apologize. At least Francesca and Oliver apologized. Sorry, I just had to vent.**


End file.
